


We'll Keep It Up

by elutherya



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Lipstick, ONEUS Ensemble - Freeform, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: There isn't a better group of people for Dongju to work through his nerves with than his group mates.





	We'll Keep It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I got carried away by the thought of Dongju in lipstick the other day... this was not what I intended to drabble, but sometimes you gotta roll with it. Oops.

Leaning over the sink in the bathroom, Dongju found it a little silly how many times he’d checked to make sure he’d locked the door. A closed door usually earned a knock, but they were boys and sometimes they forgot. The last thing Dongju wanted was someone throwing open the door and catching him hesitating in front of the mirror.

That thought was enough to spur him into motion. The thought of them _teasing_ him over his hesitation, rather than what he was doing. With a huff, he lifted himself up onto his toes, leaned in a little bit closer to the mirror and gently pressed the tube of lipstick to his bottom lip.

He’d done it himself before; when he went to press a kiss to Hwanwoong’s poster and for a handful of other things, but standing alone in the bathroom, it felt far more intimate. This wasn’t for a show, this wasn’t part of the expectation of being an idol, this was for _him_.

He’d finished before he realized, lips far darker than the stylists lip tint usually made them. His hands shook as he carefully set the lipstick down on the counter, attention jerking away from the mirror and down to the floor. He fumbled in his pocket for his phone, knew that Dongmyeong was only a call away and that he would ease the little worries that were making this far more stressful than it should have been. He also knew how his brother would pass the phone over to Kiwook and how he would get an earful from him about how he had to be himself.

He shuffled his feet, sliding his phone back into his pocket and tugging at the hem of his shirt. It hung off of him and it was obvious that he’d pilfered it from Youngjo’s closet. It made him feel small, _soft_, and that was the whole point of all of this, wasn’t it?

Reaching out, he turned off the light and unlocked the door. He gave himself no choice but to leave the room and venture back out to the living room. He could hear the others chattering, voices soft as they relaxed during one of the few afternoons that they had off.

“Dongju-ah, hurry up, we want to start the movie!” Keonhee said the minute Dongju stepped into the living room, attention fixed on the phone in his hands.

“Yeah, sorry,” he winced at the way the apology slipped out, because that was what had most of the boys turning to look at him from whatever they’d been doing. He dropped his gaze immediately, staring at the floor, because he couldn’t bring himself to see whatever expressions they were wearing. He grimaced, regret already running through him when Hwanwoong pushed himself out from under his pile of pillows on the couch and walked over.

“Hey,” Hwanwoong’s voice was so soft and when he reached out to take his hand, Dongju couldn’t help the way his fingers reflexively curled around it. There was hesitation in Hwanwoong’s voice and it was the only noise that Dongju could hear outside of the way his heart was racing. 

“You look pretty.”

Dongju’s head snapped up, eyes immediately falling on Youngjo, who was watching him with a soft smile. His breath rushed out of him and he felt lightheaded, not realizing he’d stopped breathing in worry.

“Really?” It came out quiet and timid, but he couldn’t bring himself to feel embarrassed, not when Youngjo’s expression was so incredibly fond. 

“Very pretty,” Hwanwoong confirmed, tugging at his hand and leading him back towards the couch. He pulled Dongju down into his pile of blankets and pillows, rearranging Dongju until he was satisfied.

As soon as he had them settled, he poked Dongju in the side, before pointing at his cheek. Dongju blinked at him, confused for a second, before he smiled, a small laugh bubbling up in his chest. He leaned forward to press his lips to Hwanwoong’s cheek, leaving a pretty pink mark against his skin.

“Ready?” Seoho asked, pressing play on the movie when he received a chorus of positive sounds from everyone. Geonhak used the time to press a bowl of snacks into Dongju’s hands, before finding his way back down to his own spot amongst the sprawl of their group.

All of it was enough to have Dongju relaxing back against Hwanwoong, curling into the warmth of the arms around him and listening to the low murmur of the movie in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or just... anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
